S pour
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Une mission de rank S pas comme les autres... KakaIru
1. Ai Shiteru, Ruru

**Titre :** S pour…

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Kakashi, Iruka

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Une mission de rank S…

**S pour…**

Savais-tu pourquoi les missions les plus dures pour un ninja étaient estampillées d'un rank S ?

Oui. Evidemment, tu devais être au courant. C'était plus qu'évident. Tu étais aux premières loges. Combien de fois m'avais-tu tendu un rouleau rouge, scellé magique, avec cette marque infâme quand je venais au bureau des missions ?

Trop souvent, ces derniers temps.

Et comme tous les autres, tu devais penser que le S était là pour signifier Spécial.

Je ne nie nullement que certaines missions de rank S n'étaient pas spéciales mais…

Si tu savais. Si seulement, tu savais à quel point tu te trompais lourdement. Tu étais ignorant, mon tendre koibito. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit. Bien au contraire. C'était une excellente chose pour toi. Oui, parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était inutile. Pourquoi devrais-tu te ronger les sangs pour moi ?

Cela ne servait à rien.

Si.

A une seule chose.

A te faire du mal.

Je pouvais t'imaginer, seul dans ton lit, les bras en croix, à fixer le plafond parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'endormir. Ton lit était froid et je n'étais pas là pour le réchauffer. Pour te prendre dans mes bras pour une simple étreinte.

Tu devais alors penser à moi, te demandant ce que j'étais en train de vivre au même moment.

Est-ce que je dormais dans les bois, enveloppé dans une couverture chaude ?

Est-ce que j'étais en train d'affronter divers ennemis pour protéger le village ?

Est-ce que j'étais occupé à panser mes blessures dans une grotte ?

Est-ce que j'étais…mort ?

Seul…

Inerte…

Dans une flaque de sang…

Sans toi…

Il est vrai que si on me donnait le choix, je demanderais à m'éteindre paisiblement dans tes bras.

Mais mieux valait que tu ne sois pas au courant de ce choix personnel, douteux et morbide.

Tu serais capable de pleurer. Et je me refusais à voir tes larmes s'écouler sur tes joues.

Tu sais, koi', tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Cela ne sert à rien. Cela ne m'aide pas. Cela ne sert qu'à te faire du mal. Et tu sais parfaitement que cela me blesse profondément. J'aimerais tant que tu évites de penser à moi de cette façon…

Pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur les bons moments passés ensemble ?

Les repas partagés par exemple…

J'y pensais comme cela, parce qu'en ce moment même, je mourrais de faim.

Combien de fois t'avais-je félicité pour ta succulente cuisine ? Je n'étais pas un gros mangeur mais je me forçais toujours à manger ta cuisine. Ne serait-ce que pour te faire plaisir et pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas…

Tu te plains souvent que je suis trop maigre. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est ainsi.

Je suis une brindille anorexique. Une grande asperge. Je suis ton maigrichon.

Pervers et spécial.

Hmm…spécial…c'est vrai, j'étais en train de parler de missions de rank S.

Tu sais, à mes yeux, cette simple lettre, serpentine et traîtrise, aux deux boucles ouvertes, qui ne ressemblait nullement au chiffe huit, mais au nœud coulant de la corde du condamné, ne voulait pas dire cela.

Pour moi, le S voulait dire…

Sanglante.

Suicidaire.

Un jour, on m'avait dit qu'il fallait être fou pour devenir jounin.

Cette personne n'avait pas tort, je peux te l'assurer.

Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Tu savais que j'étais fou.

Oui.

Je suis fou de toi…

Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à toi, en un moment pareil, parce que moi, je te l'interdis mais…

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Parce que…

…_je suis désolé…_

…j'allais sûrement y passer…

…_mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui, depuis deux semaines…_

…alors, avant que cela n'arrive, j'aimerai prononcer ces quelques mots, que j'ai toujours refusé de te dire…parce que c'était trop dur…trop intime…

…_nous allons devoir déclarer…_

**"Ai shiteru, Iruka-sensei…"**

…_qu'Hatake Kakashi est décédé en mission…_

**Et pourquoi pas S pour…(ai) Shiteru…?**


	2. Seul, avec mes soucis et mes souvenirs

**Titre :** S pour…

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Kakashi, Iruka

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Une mission de rank S…

**S pour…**

Soucis.

Des soucis, tu m'en causais pas mal.

A force de me ronger les sangs en t'attendant, j'allais finir par avoir des cheveux blancs.

D'ailleurs, tu m'en avais déjà fait la remarque. Une fois. Nous étions au lit et tu m'avais arraché un cheveu blanc. Cela t'avait fait sourire. Tu avais été heureux. Tout cela à cause de la stupide rumeur qu'Anko avait lancé sur toi.

_"Hé, Iruka ? Tu sais pourquoi Kakashi a des cheveux gris ? Il parait que c'est à cause du sexe. Ca le crève trop !"_

Ahaha…chouette rumeur !

Du coup, en voyant le cheveu blanc, tu avais dit fièrement, que c'était grâce à toi. Parce que tu me vidais trop. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Stupide jounin !

Tu refusais de voir la vérité en face. Tu avais toujours refusé de la voir. Tu la fuyais.

Combien de fois avais-je éclaté en sanglots ? Combien de fois t'avais-je imploré de revenir vers moi ? De ne pas mourir au combat ?

Et toi, tu me demandais de ne pas m'en faire. Que tout irait bien. Que tu rentrerais toujours. Que tu avais une bonne raison. Que j'étais ta raison de vivre.

Je t'ai toujours cru, Kakashi. J'ai toujours voulu te croire.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais que tôt ou tard, tu ne reviendrais pas.

Je n'étais pas stupide comme toi. Je ne me voilais pas la face.

Tu es Hatake Kakashi.

Le copy-ninja.

Un grand jounin.

Tôt ou tard, tu serais victime de ton grand "succès".

Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû te dire oui. Que je n'aurai jamais dû céder à tes avances. Que cela ne servirait uniquement à me faire du mal.

Certes, je me sentais bien dans tes bras.

Je t'aimais.

Mais est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

A tes yeux, oui.

Mais pour moi…

Kakashi…

Mon cœur saigne quand tu es loin de moi…

Seul.

Je suis là.

Seul dans mon lit.

Roulé en boule.

Serrant un coussin dans mes bras.

Ton coussin.

Avec ton odeur ambrée dessus.

Où étais-tu passé, Kakashi ?

En retard comme d'habitude.

Perdu sur la route de la vie.

A moins que tu n'aies perdu la vie.

Des soucis.

Encore et toujours.

Au début, je ne m'étais pas inquiété. Tu étais toujours en retard sur le planning. Il fallait toujours qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Un imprévu. Un supplément. Tout ce que tu aimes. Tu n'es pas un jounin pour rien. Tu aimais cela. La difficulté. Le danger. Le sang.

Et cela te faisait sourire.

Mais moi, je pleurais...

Silencieusement…

Deux jours de retard. Typique.

Combien de fois m'avais-tu sorti une de tes excuses bidons, avec un sourire ?

_"Oh pardon Ruru. Tu sais, en chemin, j'ai marché sur un escargot. Je suis resté avec lui, pour l'aider à recoller sa coquille. Ca m'a pris un temps fou. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état…hein ? Dis que j'ai bien agi !"_

Stupide jounin !

Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de t'étrangler quand tu me lançais une de tes belles pirouettes ? Une fausse excuse, pour ne pas me faire peur.

N'as-tu donc jamais compris, Kakashi ?

Plus, tu te tais, plus je souffre.

Je veux tout savoir.

Je veux tout partager.

Tes souffrances.

Je veux qu'elles soient miennes.

Mais non !

Tu gardes le silence.

Et cela fait mal.

N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Par rapport à toi, je suis faible. Je ne suis qu'un chuunin. Tsss !

Je l'admets.

C'est de ma faute.

J'aurai dû m'imposer dès le départ. Te parler de cela.

Mais je te connais bien, Kakashi. Tu fuis toujours ce genre de difficultés. Les sentiments, cela n'a jamais été ton fort.

Tu es un homme d'action.

Tu préfères me plaquer contre un mur, plutôt que de me parler…

Soumis.

Je te suis entièrement soumis.

Je t'ai toujours laissé faire à ta guise.

Normal. Tu avais des techniques imparables.

Tes baisers pour me faire taire.

Tes mains pour m'empêcher de te toucher et vérifier tes blessures.

Pour me faire oublier ce que je voulais dire, tu étais champion.

Néanmoins, jamais je ne fermais les yeux.

Enfin. Au début.

Je voulais te voir entièrement, Kakashi.

Je voulais te voir te mettre à nu.

Mais cela n'arrivait pas comme je le voudrais.

Je voulais que tu te mettes à nu.

Pas au sens littéral du terme.

Sentimentalement parlant.

Mais tu fuyais.

A la place, tu te mettais nu, devant moi…

Juste avant de me ravir…

C'était à ce seul moment là que je pouvais voir si tu n'étais pas blessé. Si tu n'avais pas de nouvelles cicatrices.

Ensuite…

Je pouvais faire les yeux et enfin profiter de toi.

Mais les deux jours de retard s'étaient transformés en une semaine et Tsunade-sama avait envoyé d'autres jounins à ta recherche. Une mission de sauvetage. Périlleuse.

Sans nouvelle.

Tu te rends compte, Kakashi ?

Aucune nouvelle de toi ! En une semaine !

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ?

Où es-tu ?

Deux semaines.

Toujours rien.

Et là…

J'avais compris.

Tu ne reviendrais pas.

Tu m'avais abandonné.

Tu m'avais laissé seul…

Avec mes soucis…

Et mes souvenirs…

* * *

Finalement, une petite suite pour ce court drabble. J'avais toujours eu envie d'en faire une suite. Et là, d'un coup, c'est venu. En quelques minutes, c'était plié. Bon, j'exagère. Plutôt 20 minutes…Quoi qu'il en soit, il est 4h30 du matin, il fait froid et j'écris. Je me sens comme ce pauvre Iruka…seule…

Il y aura peut-être deux autres chapitres…et un meilleur ending. Affaire à suivre !


	3. Souris pour moi, Ruru

**Titre :** S pour…

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Kakashi, Iruka

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Une mission de rank S…

**S pour…**

…ton sourire…

S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore chez toi, c'est ton sourire.

Si quelqu'un me demandait ce que je retiendrais de toi, Iruka, ce serait bien cela.

Je ne nie pas que ton physique me plaît énormément.

J'adore quand tes cheveux sont détachés sur tes épaules et sur ton visage. Cela te donne un côté…moins sévère…plus doux…un peu féminin…mais si charmant.

J'adore ta peau chocolat. Elle est si douce sous ma langue…sous mes mains…je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas vraiment mes mains…elles sont si rugueuses et couvertes de cicatrices.

Combien de vies ai-je enlevées avec ces mêmes mains, qui te touchent et te caressent, pendant l'amour ?

Bien trop…

Et j'ai toujours cette horrible impression d'avoir du sang sur mes mains.

En permanence.

Maaa…je suis d'un sinistre…

Penser à cela alors que je me souviens de ton visage si flamboyant et lumineux…

J'adore aussi ta cicatrice. Toi non. Je le sais. Tu te penses laid et défiguré. Cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Je te comprends.

Mais moi, je l'adore.

Elle est mignonne.

J'adore la mordiller.

Et puis, elle est très utile. Elle est un véritable baromètre révélant ton humeur actuelle.

Même si, au final, tu n'as jamais été très doué pour cacher tes sentiments. Elle rougit quelques instants avant toi et elle devient blanche, juste avant que tu ne te mettes à me crier dessus.

Tu es tel un livre ouvert…

Tu ne peux rien me cacher…

Alors que moi, avec ou sans mon masque, je te dissimule aisément tout ce que je pense et tout ce que je ressens. Je déteste me dévoiler. Même à toi.

Ton corps…hmm…quel délice…

Même si tu n'es qu'un chuunin, ton corps est musclé et élancé. Il y a quelques cicatrices mais rien de bien méchant. Elles ne te gâtent nullement. Ah mon Ruru, que tu es beau…

Je sais, je sais…

Je devrais arrêter de te voir comme un chuunin. Je sais parfaitement que je te fais du mal quand je te rabaisse ainsi…je sais que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi…enfin pas tout le temps.

Mais parfois, ton côté mère poule m'énerve et je me défends comme je peux…

Vicieusement.

J'appuie où cela fait vraiment mal.

Tu te souviens la fois où je t'avais envoyé promener en disant que ce n'était pas un malheureux pauvre chuunin qui allait me comprendre…?

Tu m'avais fait la gueule pendant deux semaines… c'était stupide de ma part. J'avais besoin de toi…terriblement besoin de toi.

Mais c'est de ma faute. Je m'auto-punis. A croire que j'aime cela.

Je suis un maso…

Mais qui adore ton sourire.

Quand tu souris grâce à mes soins, et cela arrive parfois, mon cœur se réchauffe et je me sens bien. Je me sens vivant. Je sens que je t'appartiens.

Hmmm…

Je suis jaloux de toi, Iruka.

Tu es si doué avec les sentiments. Tu n'as pas peur de les exprimer. Pour cela, tu me fascines.

Parfois, j'aimerai être comme toi. Ainsi, tu ne serais plus malheureux et ton beau sourire sera toujours sur ton visage, mettant en valeur tes yeux chocolat…tes fossettes discrètes…ton amour pour moi…

Mais je ne sais pas le faire. Je suis un véritable idiot.

Stupide jounin, ne ?

C'est ton insulte favorite.

J'aimerai bien l'entendre de nouveau.

Mais je suis si fatigué, Ruru…

Si fatigué…

Je sais que tu es inquiet. Tu dois être mort d'inquiétude…rongé par les soucis. Dans ton lit. Au bureau. A l'école. Au supermarché. Dans les endroits de la vie quotidienne que j'aimerai partager avec toi…

Eternellement.

A la place d'être heureux, tu dois avoir des visions de moi.

Mort.

Dans une mare de sang.

Je suis désolé, Iruka…

Je sais que je t'ai promis de rentrer…

Mais tu sais comme moi que je tiens rarement mes promesses…

Je ne suis qu'un lâche…

Je te fais souffrir en permanence.

**"Oh ? C'est fini ? Tu abdiques ?"**

Je ne sais pas.

J'aimerais bien.

Je voudrais fermer les yeux. Et dormir.

D'habitude, j'aime dormir.

_"Je ne te comprends pas Kakashi…tu invoques des chiens mais tu passes la plupart de temps à dormir, comme un chat…"_

Mais là, j'avais peur de dormir.

Je pourrais ne jamais me réveiller…

Non pas que la mort me fait peur.

C'est ma maîtresse la plus fidèle.

Ma femme !

Combien de fois avions-nous joué au chat et à la souris ensemble ?

Par chance, j'avais toujours gagné.

Mais cette fois…

Je la sens bien. Elle est si proche de moi. Ses doigts glacés me caressent la joue.

Elle veut me posséder.

Comme toi.

**"Abandonne…"**

J'aimerais bien…

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Pas encore.

Pas comme ça.

J'avais…oui…j'avais encore envie d'être dans tes bras.

Je voulais te voir sourire.

Je voulais entendre ta voix m'engueuler…pour mes retards…pour mon écriture pourrie…

Combien de fois m'avais-tu tapé avec un de mes rapports parce que c'était illisible ?

J'aimerais bien que cela arrive encore…

C'est tellement amusant de te voir en colère.

Cela me fait toujours sourire.

**"Bientôt…ce sera fini…"**

Ah ? Vraiment ?

**"Oui…la fin est proche…"**

Cela ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

Je voulais rentrer à la maison…

Te prendre dans mes bras.

Iruka.

Te sentir contre moi.

Mon amour.

Te dire enfin…

**"Prêt ?"**

Ai Shiteru…

* * *

Voici le troisième volet d'un dialogue de sourd…d'un côté, Kakashi, disparu en mission. Peut-être mort. Peut-être pas. Personne ne le sait. Même pas lui. De l'autre, Iruka qui angoisse de son côté et qui continue d'espérer même si…l'évidence saute aux yeux…non ?

Pour Vic et Alice, oui, Ai shiteru veut dire "je t'aime". Une expression que Kakashi n'utilise jamais ! Même pas pour son Iruka…

Pour Unknow, oui, je sais qu'en français, c'est rang S. Mais c'est l'habitude de lire des fics en anglais…de plus, je trouve que cela sonne mieux ^^


	4. Cela doit cesser, Kakashi

**Titre :** S pour…

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Kakashi, Iruka

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Une mission de rank S…

**S pour…**

Suicide.

J'étais en train d'y penser.

C'était horrible.

Et pourtant…

La pensée s'insinuait en moi, me dévorant comme un poison.

Je souffrais.

Je voulais en finir.

C'était amusant, non ?

Parce qu'en y repensant, et c'était assez affreux de l'avouer mais…

Cette solution t'allait plus à moi qu'à moi.

Ce genre de pensées sombres allait comme un gant à un jounin.

Elle lui collait à la peau.

N'était-ce pas Gai qui avait dit _"Il faut être fou pour être jounin"_ ?

Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me sens plus à l'aise en tant que chuunin.

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu envie de passer au grade supérieur.

Je suis un chuunin.

Je me sens humain. Vivant.

J'ai des relations saines avec des adultes et des enfants.

La joie, la vie, le bonheur sont mon quotidien.

J'aime être un chuunin.

Alors que toi Kakashi…

Qu'est-ce que ta vie ?

En était-ce une ?

L'aimais-tu réellement ?

Tu ne côtoies que la mort.

Les combats sont ton univers.

Tu adores le sang et la douleur.

Je ne suis pas dupe, Kakashi.

Je ne l'ai jamais été.

J'avais vu les marques sur tes bras.

Je savais ce que tu faisais en cachette, quand j'avais le dos tourné.

Ces fines entailles que tu t'auto-infligeais.

Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te demander pourquoi tu faisais cela.

Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

Certainement, parce que je ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Après tout, je ne suis qu'un chuunin.

Faible.

Alors que toi…

Tu es un jounin.

Un être supérieur.

Tsss.

Je te hais quand tu es comme ça

Quand tu me fais bien comprendre et sentir qui est le plus fort.

Quand tu veux me montrer que tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres.

Pourquoi Kakashi ?

Tu adores tant souffrir que cela ?

La douleur te soulage t-elle ?

Parce que la douleur casse ton quotidien morose à mes côtés ?

Parce que le sang te fait du bien ?

Parce que tu aimes l'odeur du sang ?

Parce que les combats te manquent ?

Les vrais combats.

Pas ceux que tu as avec moi quand nous nous disputons.

Tsss...

Stupide ninja.

Qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde.

A moi.

Arrogant jounin.

Qui se permet tout.

Sans se soucier des conséquences.

La vie à mes côtés n'est pas comme un de tes fichus combats à mort !

Mon appartement n'est pas un champ de bataille.

Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi.

Loin de là.

Je te hais.

Parfois.

Alors que tu me fais du mal.

Souvent.

Et non, Kakashi, tu n'es pas meilleur que moi.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi voulais-je te rejoindre ?

Non.

Je voulais juste que…

La douleur cesse.

Que mon cœur cesse de saigner.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette horrible souffrance.

Même mon âme en pâtissait !

Kakashi…

Je ne veux vraiment pas te dire adieu.

Je refuse de faire comme les autres.

D'admettre que tu es bel et bien mort.

Je ne suis même pas venu à la cérémonie d'adieu, dirigée par Tsunade.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre un discours idiot.

De voir les gens pleurer.

Alors qu'aucun d'eux ne te connaît, comme moi, je te connais.

Dire que personne n'a jamais su pour nous deux.

Dire qu'ils parlent de toi et de ce qu'ils ressentent en sachant que tu es parti.

Devant moi.

Et ces choses…

Elles me…

Dégoûtent !

Quelle belle bande d'hypocrite.

Je les déteste aussi !

Pfff…

Cela fait déjà une semaine que tu as été déclaré "Porté disparu"

"Mort au combat"

Et je ne suis toujours pas passé te faire un coucou devant le monument aux morts.

Si je devais y aller, ce serait pour rayer ton nom.

Comment ont-ils osé te faire cela, Kakashi ?

Comment ont-ils osé me faire cela ?

Nous faire cela ?

Merde !

Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai Kakashi…

Je ne suis pas faible.

Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Je veux te rejoindre…

Où que tu sois…

Parce que malgré tout…

Je t'aime.

Ai Shiteru.

* * *

Iruka va t-il commettre l'irréparable pour retrouver son amour disparu ?

Merci pour les reviews ^^


End file.
